We can make it work
by chaotic-queen-1313
Summary: After Kyle broke up with Cartman, Cartman got super mad and decided to gather Nazi's to exterminate Jews, and Kyle bursts in to their meeting and is taken prisoner. WARNING: this is a YAOI. and Rated M for a reason…  ps i suck at titles T T


**WARNINGS:**

**YAOI/ BOYxBOY (specifically kylexCartman) If you don't like it I highly suggest not reading on lol**

**lots of cursing because . . . well this is south park XD**

**suckiness T_T because this is my first ever yaoi, first ever lemon, first south park fanfiction, and even just my first fanfiction story (or in this case one shot) period... BUT because of this, i need people to read and give me advice on how to improve!**

**well now onto the yaoi lol**

* * *

><p>"Cartman what the fuck is going on!" Kyle screeched as he entered the convention center that 'his ass hole of an EX-boyfriend' was using as a neo-Nazi rally. It was amazing how many people he got to show up, the large room was crowded.<p>

"And your dressed as Hitler? Are you fucking kidding me? I thought you grew out of this!" the red haired boy shouted as he glared at Cartman.

"You know what Kyle? Maybe I didn't grow out of it! Maybe I never stopped hating you greedy Jewish bastards! Maybe I was only pretending to be OK with it for you until you made me remember that Jews are ALL DAMNED PENNY PINCHING, ASS HOLE, COCK SUCKING, SUPER LAME, SHIT FACED, PISS REEKING, BASTARDS!"

Kyle sighed with disappointment and frustration and was about to try convincing Cartman to not exterminate the Jews when some attendees of the convention spoke up.

"Did you just say he was a Jew?" someone unbelievably dressed from head to toe in a Nazi uniform asked.

"Yeah I did!" the Hitler praising teen exclaimed while he glared at Kyle intently.

Everyone at the convention turned around to stare at Kyle with a blood thirsty look in there eyes.

"Oh fuck!" Kyle squealed before running off as fast as he could.

"GET HIM!" a man fiercely shouted.

"HALT! You, uh can't uh kill him. You need to bring him to me for interrogation so he can tell us of every other Jew living in this area so we can go get them." Cartman declared. There was a sound of agreement and approval in the audience before everyone ran from the building after the Jew in the bright green ushanka.

"That's what that fucking Ginger Jew gets for dumping me." Cartman muttered to himself as he sat back in a chair and waited.

Kyle was a pretty fast runner, but eventually he ended up being caught and brought back to the convention center.

"Into the cage with it!" Cartman ordered strictly once Kyle was dragged through the front doors. Kyle looked around the room wondering what Cartman was talking about.

"What cage?"

The men holding him tightly dragged him through a door in the room and into a small bare, dimly lit room with a large cage in it.

"The fuck?"

"Silence Jew!" Kyle was then roughly thrown in and the cage and locked up. Kyle wondered why in the world he ever started dating someone so psychotic and unstable when Eric Hitler himself entered the room.

"The other Nazis are planning on how we should go about recruitment and kill you Jews." He informed the fuming redhead.

"Cartman this is ridiculous! Just let me out and tell all of those freaks to go home, and that it's not time to kill the Jews!"

"Oh I don't think so Kyle! This time I'm going all the way! I'm going to make sure there's not a single person of your kind left on this planet!"

"You fucking immature psychotic bastard! You know what? This is why we had to break up! You always blew every little thing out of proportion! And you're just fucking crazy! I'm positive you only started dating me because in your twisted mind you some how turned your sick obsession with me into feelings of love and I regret being stupid enough to ever give you a chance!" The red head angrily shouted, releasing some rage.

"I was never obsessed with you! I just. . . Uh . . . This is why all you fucking Jews need to die!"

Kyle couldn't help but roll his eyes. When Cartman first showed interest in him Kyle was utterly confused, but he was able to piece together Cartman must have hated him so much it turned into a sick obsession of making his life utter hell which morphed into an overall obsession with him and everything about him which confused him into thinking that feeling was love. Nothing else to it, Kyle at first figured.

"Come on Cartman! We're 17 now! You're mature enough to NOT try to exterminate a group or people when you're upset!"

Eric leaned forward until his face was pressed against the bars of the cage. "FUCK YOU, YOU DAMN JERSEY GINGER JEW! I'll keep you alive through this! You know why! So we can kill you afterwards with the gingers!"

Kyle said nothing but ripped the fake Hitler mustache off of Cartman's face.

"Owwwwww!" Eric whined with his hand on his face. "Kyyyyyllllleeee! That hurt!"

"Good!"

Cartman reached his arms through the cage bars and grabbed fistfuls of Kyle's shirt which he pulled hard so the slim boy would ram into the bars of his cage.

"Eric let go!" Kyle tried to squirm out of Cartman's grasp but he found that he wasn't able to.

"NO!" Cartman shook him around slamming him repeatedly into the bars. "I HATE YOU KYYLLEE!"

"Good. . . I hate you . . . Too! Fat ass!" Kyle panted out.

"I'm not that fat anymore!" Cartman shrieked before throwing Kyle down.

Cartman grabbed a whip from a box of weapons people brought and then opened up the cage so he could lock himself inside it with Kyle.

"Uhhh. . . C-Cartman? W-what are you going to-Aahh!" Cartman lashed the whip against Kyle's chest before Kyle could finish speaking. Kyle scrambled to his feet and backed away from Cartman trying to reason with him. It only took a few steps before he backed into the cold bars of the cage. He regretted not wearing his orange coat that day, after the whip stuck down on his chest which just had a thin white t-shirt to cover it.

"Come on Cartman, I know you don't really want to hurt me! I know that really you can be nice and- Aahh!"

His pained exclamations were like music to Cartman's ears.

"OWW! C-Cartman c-cut it out! My chest is starting to really hur-AAH!"

"Well then I could always switch to somewhere else." Cartman told him with a devious smirk, relishing the power he had in that moment.

"Huh?"

"On your hands and knees Kyle!"

"What? No!"

"Do what I say, and maybe I won't kill the Jews!"

"I . . . NO!"

"I said on your hands and Knees!"

Kyle folded his arms over his chest and glared at Cartman. Since Kyle's green hat had fallen off when he fell down, his bright red curls were out in the open for Cartman to tightly grasp and use to yank Kyle toward him and onto the ground.

"H-hey!"

Cartman kneeled behind Kyle before he could get up and started pulling off his pants, and underwear with them.

"Dude what the hell are you doing!"

"You said your chest was starting to hurt, so I'll kindly switch to whipping your ass."

"Cant you keep my clothes on?" Kyle nervously asked as he tried to pull away. He was starting to sound weaker and less angry. Cartman loved the change in the slimmer boy's voice. Kyle quickly reached behind him with his right hand and got a hold of his underwear which he held onto as he pulled away from Cartman and ran to the other side of the cage.

"C-Cartman. . . this isn't fucking funny! Just let me out and get over this!"

"Maybe if you just apologized then I could get over it!"

"Apologize for what?" Being Jewish!" Kyle exclaimed as he made his way around the edge of the cage, trying to avoid his captor.

"No for dumping me you ass hole!"

"What? Is that was this is all about! You were gathering neo Nazis to kill off Jews just because I broke up with you!" Kyle waited a moment for a response but Cartman didn't reply back. "Fine! Well, I'm NOT apologizing, because I'm not sorry about it! People start dating, and then things stop working and they break up! Things barely ever worked out for us! For every one sweet and fun or loving moment between us, there were like five moments of physical violence and verbal abuse to match!"

"It wasn't that bad." Cartman muttered as his grip tightened around the whip in his hand.

"Yes it was! It was only a miracle we didn't end it sooner. That last fight was so horrible!"

"WELL FUCK YOU KYLE!" Cartman burst out before he yanked Kyle's underwear down and tossed him onto the ground, so that Kyle landed on his hands and knees, round ass exposed like his captor wanted. Cartman gave it a quick squeeze earning a surprised yelp from his emerald eyed ex-boyfriend as he expected. He quickly whipped him and Kyle let out a slight cry of pain which was a much more satisfying sound.

"You know I really miss hearing you scream." Cartman whispered by Kyle's ear.

"Y-your fucking sick! This is ridiculous just let me out of here!" Kyle shouted before trying to get back up. Cartman held him down so he couldn't get back up and whipped him a few more times. Kyle did his best to not let out a sound.

"Cartman fucking stop this!" Kyle whined in pain. The second the whip stopped smacking into him, he scrambled away, yanked up his boxers, and pressed his backside against the bars of the big cage.

"Maybe if you never called me a fat ass this wouldn't have happened." the neo Nazi leader growled as he approached his imprisoned Jew.

"What! Is that why you started whipping me?"

"That's why all of this happened!" Cartman yelled as he grabbed Kyle's slim wrists and used one thick hand to hold them above his head while he ran another hand under Kyle's shirt.

"Stop it!"

Cartman's hand found its way to a nipple which it began rubbing and pinching. Kyle bit his lip to keep from moaning or gasping so Cartman roughly bit Kyle's neck in order to get out a moan he was dying to here. Cartman continued sucking on the redheads neck and playing a little with his sensitive nipples as Kyle squirmed around against the metal bars he was pressed against.

"Th-this is fucking rape! AAH! Y-you can't do this!" Kyle desperately shouted as he tried to break away from his ex's grasp. He managed to yank his hands away from Cartman and punch him in the face. It wasn't too hard and didn't really do any damage, but it was certainly enough to shock Cartman and make him mad.

"You'll fucking pay for that!" He shouted angrily as he grabbed the fleeing Jews arm. He pulled Kyle towards him and slapped him across his face, leaving his left cheek rather red.

"If you don't want me to kill all the Jews, then I suggest you apologize!" Cartman shouted again.

"No! I'm not going to apologize for breaking up with you!" Kyle stubbornly responded.

"Then apologize for calling me a fat ass..."

"You're this mad from me calling you some stupid name today!" Kyle questioned in disbelief.

"No. . . I'm mad at you for calling me a fat ass 11 days ago when we were still dating. Cartman mumbled uncharacteristically of himself.

"What?" Kyle exclaimed as he was trying to fully remember the situation Cartman was talking about. "I was fucking joking! I called you a fat ass all the time when we were kids, I didn't really mean it when I said it then! Besides, plenty of people still call fat ass."

"But you're my boyfriend you weren't supposed to!" Kyle stared on in disbelief, forgetting he was still only partially dressed, and supposed to be disgusted with and furious at the brunet. Cartman's rarely ever revealed and barely even there 'sensitive side' was coming out.

"I didn't know it bothered you so much..." Kyle mumbled actually kind of feeling bad about calling him fat ass.

"Of course it fucking bothers me!" He snapped at Kyle. "I tried so hard in middle school to loose the weight! Everybody was making fun of me so badly then, that no one even called me Cartman! It was always, bowling ball, whale, fattie, fat ass, everything! You know I almost made my mom move us out of the state, it was so bad! Remember that time I was missing for two days? It was because I fucking ran away because I couldn't stand to see another one of you losers making fun of me!"

Kyle was shocked at what he was hearing. The red head knew nobody had ever heard that before. He knew no one besides him has ever seen Cartman act so open, and share something so personal. He had no clue that those fat jokes and insults that everyone said in middle school had hurt him so much. Of course he didn't, nobody did. Kyle's heart opened up and he suddenly embraced the crazy teen who had slapped him only moments before.

"I'm sorry I called you a fat ass. But you could have just told me this instead if punching me like you ended up doing." Kyle said as he let go from him.

"We were at school! I couldn't just start being a pussy." Cartman said as if that was a good excuse for his actions. Kyle was about to tell him that being at school did not mean he had to be a psycho who punches someone for the slightest insult, but thought better of it.

"Now please can we just go?" Kyle hopefully asked.

"I still think I want to lead some Nazis." the larger teen said with a devilish grin. He may have finally gotten the apology he wanted to hear, but he wasn't done having fun with his slender redhead.

"No! This isn't ok, Cartman! Let me out now!"

"I don't think I want to."

"You fucking bastard! I can't believe I felt sorry for you for a moment!" Kyle angrily shouted instantly pulling away from his ex.

"Maybe we could go if you did a few things for me".

Kyle gulped and took another step back.

"Just get down on your knees and suck me off, and I'll tell the neo-Nazis to go home." Cartman told Kyle with a devious grin.

"No. Fucking. Way."

"What? Do you want the Jews to die?"

"You sick bastard! You aren't really going to base the fate of an ethnic group based on whether I give you a blow job or not!"

The brunet merely smirked in response.

"C-Cartman. . . Eric, I know you can be a jerk sometimes, but I know you'd never kill me. You're not a monster. . . You wouldn't really start another holocaust. . ."

"I've attempted to exterminate the Jews before, what's stopping me from trying again? Clearly not you. . ." Cartman smiled evilly as he stared at the smaller teen. Having power, that was one of the brunet's favorite things. And having power over Kyle was something he never stopped enjoying even as they entered a relationship.

"Fine." Kyle whispered, defeated, before approaching the other slowly. He got down on his knees and asked Cartman to take off his pants.

"Hah! That's your Job, Jew-boy!"

Kyle raised a trembling hand to the silver zipper on Cartman's pants. If his parents ever found out about him giving a blow job to someone dressed as Hitler, they would have died on the spot and returned as ghosts just to kill him, Kyle dryly thought as he pulled the pants down to Cartman's ankles.

He saw the bulge beneath Cartman's boxers, waiting to be released. Cartman yanked a chunk of red curls back so Kyle was looking up at him.

"We don't have forever so hurry up." he ordered.

Kyle wanted to get up and runaway. He wanted to call Cartman every last insulting name he could possibly think of. It wasn't going to be the first time, he sucked Cartman off. . . But those other times were when they were in a relationship and Kyle was willing to do it. The situation he was in right then was much different.

With still shaking hands he pulled down the neo Nazis boxers and was the facing his erection.

"Oh and remember, the better you do, the more likely I am to keep my word." Cartman said with a wink of one of his chocolate-y brown eyes. His arrogant, mocking gaze afterwards was met with a spiteful glare from Kyle's jade eyes.

With closed eyes Kyle flicked his wet nimble tongue over the slit, then began swirling it around the tip. He slowly licked down the length and earned a moaned from his captor. Now by the base, he moved his tongue to Cartman's balls working it slowly over. He brought a hand up to Cartman's penis, stroking it slowly and gently as he sucked on Eric's balls. He began placing kisses on Cartman's cock while his hand moved to caress the balls he was previously working on with his mouth. Cartman groaned and was done with waiting for Kyle to get on with it.

"Quit teasing me" the larger teen panted.

"Hmm.?" Kyle hummed as he continued to slowly lick Cartman's dick.

"Suck it. Now."

"Can I get a please with that?" Kyle asked with a quirk of his eyebrow, pleased with hearing Cartman sounding rather desperate. However the heavier teen grabbed a fist full of curls again and yanked roughly earning a whimper from Kyle.

"Kyle you better just suck my dick now. That's a demand, not a request."

Kyle swallowed up his pride and took Cartman's penis into his mouth rather than begin to argue.

"Ahhh. . ." Cartman moaned as Kyle skillfully sucked on and licked the tip. He moved his mouth lower taking the whole thing in, his lips by Cartman's base. After sucking for a while he moved back to work on the tip again. Then he started to bob his head in a steady pace while his hand entertained Cartman's balls. The brunet began to guide Kyle's head in a faster pace and Kyle soon took it up, no longer needing Cartman's guidance

"Aah, Kyle oh fuck!" Cartman groaned in pleasure. After they broke up, Cartman was worried he would never feel Kyle's oh so talented mouth around his dick again.

Kyle kept sucking, feeling disgusted with himself for doing so yet knowing Cartman would always have his way, no matter what he needed to do to get it. Cartman groaned again feeling a familiar tightening in his stomach and his hands tightly gripped the Jews flaming red hair.

"Ahh Kyle!" Cartman came and blew his load all over his ex-lovers fair skinned and glaring face.

"Cartman, what the hell?" Kyle whined as he wiped a hand over his face trying to clean off the sticky cum. "You know I think getting that stuff all over my face is gross!" Cartman stared at Kyle's face which had his white semen dribbling off his chin and smiled.

"Lick it off you hand." The brunet ordered.

"W-what?"

"It's all over your hand now… Lick it off." Cartman ordered wishing to degrade the boy even further

"No way!" The Jewish teen exclaimed as he backed away.

Cartman roughly cupped a thick hand under the slim boys chin and tilted his head up so that there eyes met. "You're in no position to be arguing with me, fucking kike. Why don't you make this easier for yourself and do what I order you."

"I hate you so fucking much." Kyle said as he brought his sticky hand to his mouth and began licking off the white sticky mess. He nearly shook with rage as he felt any ounce of pride he had left slipping away from him. He stood up as he finished off and when he was done he asked his captor if he was finally able to go free.

"Nope! I have much more I want to do with you." Cartman pushed the red head against the walls of the cage and held onto his face while he sloppily crashed their lips together. Cartman felt the other boy trying to break away so he gripped a shoulder tightly and wrapped his other arm around his waist, pressing there bodies together. Kyle moved his face away and Cartman just switched to nibbling on Kyle's ear.

"Nng . . ."

"That's good. . . don't stay quiet. I love hearing you moan and groan." Cartman whispered breathily as he ran his hands under Kyle's shirt which he pulled off and threw outside of the cage.

"Fuck you!" Kyle gasped when Cartman began sucking on his collar bone.

"Quit trying to get away from me!" Cartman angrily ordered. He used the key that was around his neck to get out of the cage and lock it again, then grabbed a rope from the box he grabbed the bull whip from. He re entered the cage and grabbed a hold of the shaking Kyle whose hands he tied above his head, to the cages bars.

"Eric, please don't!" Kyle said, hating how it sounded like he was begging. Which he kind of was.

The neo-Nazi flicked a tongue over a pink nub on Kyle's chest and tweaked the other with his hand. He sucked and licked and kissed until Kyle's right nipple was fully erect then gave the same attention to the other one.

He gave the flushed red head a forced kiss and pulled down the teens underwear. Cartman made sure to pull it all the way off and toss it outside the cage.

"I wouldn't want you covering yourself up again." Cartman lifted three fingers to Kyle's quivering lips.

"Open up and suck."

"No way! Y- you're not going to . . I, I won't let you . . ."

"Suck them of they're going in dry." The brunet threatened. Kyle's emerald eyes widened in horror at the thought and he reluctantly opened up his mouth. He sucked the three digits thoroughly making sure to cover them up with saliva and Cartman used his other hand to wrap Kyle's legs around his waist. He moved the wet fingers to Kyle's entrance and easily slid a finger into Kyle. Kyle moaned as Cartman began thrusting the finger in and out. Cartman added another finger in and began scissoring them inside Kyle. Being used to the feeling, Kyle didn't need much time to adjust and Cartman added in the third finger and began thrusting deeply.

"Ahhh! U-untie me Cartman." The red head gasped. Cartman did as he was asked to, for once, and Kyle immediately clawed his hands into Cartman's shoulders.

"You ready Jew boy?" Cartman asked with a smirk. Kyle whispered a quiet yes in response.

Cartman smirked and planted kisses all over Kyle's neck and chest "What? I couldn't quite hear that." He murmured into the Jew's neck. Kyle responded with a louder yes as he looked away in shame.

"Tell me what you want Kyle." At that point Kyle would have been lying if he said he wanted anything other than Cartman's dick pounding into his ass. It wasn't so much that he wanted it, but it was that at that point he needed it.

"Kyle, come on! Say what you want."

"You. . ." Kyle whispered with his cheeks flaring red.

"More specifically?" Kyle bit his bottom lip hard and looked away as he said, "I need you inside of me." Cartman smirked as he carried Kyle away from the cage bars and laid him down on the cold floor. Kyle shivered at the feeling of the cold metal floor against his bare back. Cartman pulled Kyle's thin legs over his shoulders and put himself into position. He slowly slid into Kyle, knowing it would hurt more than usual since he didn't have any lube on himself.

"Ahh!" Kyle clenched his fists tightly and started arching his back as Cartman pressed his way in further, until he was balls deep into Kyle.

"You good?" Cartman tersely asked. Kyle nodded his head which was turned to the side

"Good because you feel great."

Kyle's faced deepened to a darker shade of red and Cartman pulled back to thrust into him. Cartman was very familiar with Kyle's slender body and knew exactly where to hit to get him to scream in pleasure.

"AAH!" Kyle cried out arching his back sharply. He hit the slim teen's prostate dead on and continued to do so with every thrust. Kyle dug his nails into Cartman's back and the shirt he still had on was the only thing stopping Kyle from tearing up his back

"E-eric!" the red head moaned against his will. Cartman stared down at the lovely boy he was pounding into and felt rare feelings that he almost never felt seep into him. He gazed down at flushed panting Jew who's normally fair face was nearly as red as his shiny lovely curls which were being plastered to his forehead with sweat. He adored how . . . just utterly fuckable the red head looked. But unfortunately he couldn't see those emerald eyes he grew to sort of love when the two teens were dating.

"Look . . . at me." The brunet grunted as he roughly grabbed onto the other's head and turned it so they were facing each other.

"W-why?" Kyle cracked his eyes open a little, embarrassed to stare at his captor, his twisted ex-boyfriend who forced them into having sex.

"So I can . . . see your pretty. . . eyes." Cartman panted out.

"OK…" Kyle couldn't blush any deeper but he opened his emerald eyes to stare up at Cartman who then crashed their lips together much like before, causing Kyle to pretty much fold over himself. Cartman moved his hand to Kyle's cock and began pumping in rhythm with his deep thrusts. Kyle felt like he was on fire. His sensations were being over loaded and his stomach was coiling tight. The room was filled with the sounds of moaning and yelling and of flesh slapping against flesh.

"Ahh! E-eric! I'm going to –AAHH!" Kyle yelled as he came, sending his semen spraying over both of their chests. With his cry of pleasure and his muscles tightening around Cartman's cock, the brunet came also and bit into Kyle's soft shoulder as he rode out his orgasm with a few more sloppy thrusts.

He pulled out, panting and rolled to the side, with his arms around Kyle so that the small red head was pulled on top of him. They laid there with each other trying to catch there breath. As soon as Kyle felt his breathing was back to normal he broke away from Cartman and hissed, "I hate you."

"G-good!" the heavier boy lied. "Because . . . I hate . . . I hate . . . not being with you." He accidentally admitted as he stared at the beautiful boy he became obsessed with. "I-I mean I hate not being able to fight with you." Cartman lamely amended, knowing it sounded ridiculous that, that was what he meant to say.

"Oh." Kyle quietly mumbled as he stared at Cartman, from his position now sitting beside him.

"Are you really that glad with out break up?" Cartman shyly asked against his will. He hated showing Kyle how much he cared about it, but he had to know.

"Now that I'm not dating you my life is so calm, I don't have arguments every day, there's one person less convincing me to do something stupid, I'm not getting into fights, and I . . . I kind of miss it." Kyle reluctantly admitted. It wasn't as if he could hit a lower point than he already had anyways.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sure it wasn't a normal relationship but it was OUR relationship. Both of us sadly LIKE to argue and fight. It just eventually got too much for me, I guess. And the sex was great as you know…"

"Do you want to like catch a movie later?" Cartman suddenly asked hoping he could repair their twisted relationship somehow.

"As in on a date?"

Cartman nodded his head, refusing to look at Kyle.

"Only if you call off your Nazi army."

"Of course!" Cartman smiled at Kyle who smiled slightly back, and then wrapped him in a hug which Kyle didn't pull away from.

"You said before . . . that for every sweet and loving moment we had five moments of arguing and violence to match. I want to fix that." Cartman said as he kissed the top of his hopefully soon to be boyfriends head.

"Are you fucking kidding? There's NO WAY we could get into a relationship where we aren't fighting."

"I know that dumb Jew, I was just saying I wanted to make the ratio less drastic. I think we could make this work if we brought it to a 1:2 ratio of good to bad."

Kyle wrapped his arms around Cartman's neck and kissed his cheek. "Yeah. I think It could work well that way. I . . . I'll be willing to try if you are." Cartman hugged Kyle tighter to him and rubbed his back gently. A harsh knock at the door interrupted the two boys rare sweet moment however.

"Fuhrer Cartman! Are you done torturing the Jew! Some other's say they want a turn beating him also…"

"Uh yeah hold up a minute!" Cartman called out. He noticed Kyle's frightened and horrified look and kissed him reassuringly.

"Don't worry I got this." Cartman assured Kyle in a whisper as he began to gather his clothes.

Both teens entered the main room of the convention center together and walked up to the podium Cartman spoke at earlier.

"My fellow Nazi's!" While torturing this Jew here, I learned that they are not our real enemy!" He announced. Surprised yells and confusion sounded from his audience.

"The people we are really after and really need to exterminate are those damn hippies!" Kyle nudged Cartman and shook his head no, to let Cartman know that wasn't alright.

"I mean ging-no wait uh. . . Muslims!" Kyle glared up at the taller boy while shaking his head no again.

"Wait scratch that! The real enemy who we need to fight is . . . . . oh! The KKK?" He asked looking at Kyle for approval. The red head bit his lip and played with the hem of his shirt as he thought it over before slowly nodding his head yes. He figured it wouldn't be too bad to get rid of a hate group with another hate group.

_If anyone could get two of the worst hate groups to try to exterminate each other than it's my boyfriend._ Kyle dryly though, surprised at how he so easily started calling Cartman his boyfriend again. He must have been crazy he figured. Kyle stood by Cartman's side as he gave an incredible speech to convince the Neo-nazis to do what he wanted and held Kyle's hand behind the podium, gently rubbing circles into the Jew's hand with his thumb. Kyle wasn't sure what was more unbelievable, the fact that Cartman was convincing the crowd so well, or that he was willing to give the psycho he once dated another chance. He began questioning if it was a good idea to date again and thought about the possible horrible things that could happen but his fears and worries were washed away when Cartman kissed him deeply after everyone left.

"See! Nothing to worry about! I'm the only person who is allowed to hurt you anyways. He said with a smack to Kyle's ass.

"Ouch! It's still sore from . . . that whip . . ."

"Good! It'll remind you to be a good sweet boyfriend who'll ride my dick the second I ask you to!" Cartman teased. The boys started shoving each other and arguing as they left the convention center and both of them knew as crazy and impractical as their relationship was, they didn't want it any other way. As both teens calmed their teasing and Cartman wrapped a thick arm around Kyle's waist, they felt sure they could make their relationship work.

* * *

><p><strong>... the end XD<strong>

**and i hope this didn't suck too much, so please leave a review telling me what you thought and what needs to be fixed! ^-^**


End file.
